


Under the night sky

by malachitowykon



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hugs, M/M, Secret Crush, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachitowykon/pseuds/malachitowykon
Summary: Wrapped in each other’s arms, George can’t help but feel at peace with it all. The stars shine, illuminating their own little world, he is warm, and he is happy. He could ask for nothing more.They stay like that a while longer and enjoy the night sky.Together.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Under the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please don't be too harsh.  
> This fic wouldn't come to life if not for the amazing help of spoon_spoon and my sister. Make sure to thank them in the comments!

Dream turns off the TV as the end titles come on.

“How did you like it?” He asks.

“It was good.” Replies a voice to his left.

“That’s it? ‘It was good’?” Dream replies with slight annoyance and disappointment.

“Yeah,” George says nonchalantly. “I’ve seen better.” He looks back at him.

“Oh really?” Dream playfully arches his eyebrows.

“Yes, really.” Agrees the brunette, holding back a smile and trying not to lose his serious face. “You have to show me something better.”

“I see how it is.” Dream grins, leaning closer to the left. “You’re just making up excuses to meet with me again.”

George blushes. “No, I am not!” 

“Oh, no need to get defensive now, George.” 

The Brit’s blush gets more intense as he hears Dream say his name.

“You could have just told me you wanted to hang out.” He continues with a smirk across his face.

“No! Dream, listen-” however George’s sentence is cut short when Dream starts ruffling the shorter boy’s hair while teasing him with quick phrases like “Awww, George.”, “That’s so sweet of you.” or “You wanted to spend more time with me?”

George closes his eyes. He has seconds to decide what to do; on one hand, he is enjoying Dream teasing him and ruining his hairstyle. On the other hand, continuing this can bring Dream dangerously close to figuring out George’s feelings. 

The latter reason frightened George. There have been way too many close calls already; he couldn’t let this be it.

With his time running low, George acts on instinct and tries to push Dream away from him. 

He partially succeeds since his action catches Dream’s attention; however, it wasn’t quite for the reason he imagined initially. 

He finds himself looking up at Dream with his hands on the blonde’s chest. Dream looks as surprised as the Brit himself.

“I’m sorry.” He says and puts his hands at his sides. He looks away, knowing his blush definitely didn’t fade. 

“Anyway,” Dream pauses, allowing awkward tension to steep between them, “it has gotten pretty dark outside, and the sky is clear. Do you wanna go look at the stars?”

“Stargazing in Florida? Sounds interesting.”

“Let’s go then.” Dream takes George‘s hand in his and leads him off the couch towards the staircase.

What just happened? Thinks George, feeling grateful he didn’t accidentally say this out loud. His hand feels so small in Dream’s; though, it makes him feel safe.

Is this even real?

“Wait, Dream,” the brunette stops him, “why are we going up the stairs?”

“You’ll see.” Dream says with a smug smirk and turns back to the stairs.

George follows suit and goes to the next floor, almost tripping because Dream is holding his hand.

They walk into Dream’s room. George has seen there before, though he still can’t get over the fact that the room didn’t consist of only a desk and a computer like he expected. Dream had an exceptionally nice succulent plant collection on his windowsill. 

The taller man guides him to the opposite side of the room. He carefully loosened his grip and slid his hand out to open the window. George feels a slight disappointment. He got his hopes up too high. 

“I’m going to walk out first and help you get out there afterward, okay?”

“Yeah” George couldn’t think of a better answer.

“Don’t worry; I’ve done this plenty of times before.”

George nods as Dream starts walking out. He carefully places his steps and makes sure not to lose balance.

After finding his footing on the other side, he starts, “Don’t worry, Georgie. I’ll be here to help you if anything happens.” He looks up at George for his confirmation.

“Sure.” He quickly responds and tries to mimic what Dream has done seconds prior.

He safely gets on the rooftop without Dream’s support.

“Wow.” The blonde looks at him with awe. “Looks like you’ve done this before too.”

“Maybe.” He says playfully.

“Alright, let’s go.”

They walk slightly away from the window and sit down. The stars look amazing. Dream has a house far enough from the city that the pollution is not as big of a problem.

“It’s beautiful out here,” George says with awe.

“If you look there,” Dream points above them. “those three dim stars in a row.” He specifies, “That is the Belt of Orion.”

“And that over there is Ursa Major.” He points more to the right.

“Wait, where?”

“Look to the right of Orion. It’s the rectangle with the three stars next to it.”

George tries to concentrate and look for the shapes in the sky. How can he find the right ones when all stars shine so brightly?

“I’m sorry Dream, I don’t see it.”

”Oh, just look.” Dream puts his head right next to George’s to see from the same perspective as the brunette. He takes his hand.

“I’ll guide you to it.”

George looks carefully as the blonde moves his hand right in front of their faces.

“So this is the first star of the rectangle part. The second is right here, then the third and the fourth.” He pauses. “Do you see it now?”

Surprisingly “It is much clearer now.” He responds.

“I’m glad.” 

Dream lets go of George’s hand and leans back.

Time passes by, the two of them look at the magnificent sky above and yawn from time to time. George looks over to Dream. He knows him well enough to know that he has something on his mind.

“What is it? I can see you want to say something.” He tells Dream. 

“It’s nothing.” He responds, not even looking at the Brit.

“Dream?”

“You know how you said earlier that ‘It’s beautiful out here’?” He pauses, and George’s heart races. “For me, this is something I grew up with. I am so grateful for this, but I got used to it” He sighs. “It just didn’t seem so special to me. To see your first reaction be one of awe and wonder brought me just a little bit of that spark back from when I was young and looked into every constellation possible.”

He glanced at George. George’s hopes went through the roof when he heard Dream’s first sentence. How selfish of me, he thought. 

“But you know what else?”

His hope jumped up again.

“What Dream?” He asked with curiosity.

He gulped. “You make this night even more beautiful.”

This can’t be happening.

George’s eyes widen in shock, but he catches himself before anything can happen. 

“Nice one, Dream,” he says on a whim, “I know you like to roast people, but that’s just over the line.”

“I’m not joking, George,” he says as he slowly puts his hand next to the brunettes.

This really can’t be happening.

”Dream, no way.”

”Yes way.” He chuckles, and George sees a slight blush appear on the blonde’s cheeks. 

Dream likes him? Dream likes him?? Dream likes him! His mind screams.

“Maybe you could make this night a little warmer for me then?”

“Gladly.” Says Dream with a grin on his face as he puts his left hand around the smaller man and brings them closer together.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, George can’t help but feel at peace with it all. The stars shine, illuminating their own little world, he is warm, and he is happy. He could ask for nothing more. 

They stay like that a while longer and enjoy the night sky. 

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking around and reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos would be appreciated. <3


End file.
